


Hope, Love and Promise

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a request to everlarkbirthdaydrabbles by ohmakemeahercules for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope, Love and Promise

_ Her lungs were burning as they ran through the forest, she knows their only hope is to make it to the cornucopia. Katniss reaches back searching for Peeta’s hand so she can pull him along with her. She’s faster than him anyway, but with his injury she fears he’ll fall too far behind. The snarls and growls are getting closer, but they can get away, the cornucopia comes into view and it gives them the final push they need.  Both of them pick up speed and Peeta is now slightly ahead of her and slams into the side of the silver structure. He puts his hands together, giving her a footing to launch her onto the structure. As soon as she gets to the top she reaches down grabbing at him, trying to pull him to meet her but the mutts are on him before she can get a good grasp. The dogs pull him back and quickly start ripping at him.  Katniss is shooting arrows at the mutts, but they don’t even flinch as the arrows bury into their skin. She keeps screaming his name until the sound of the cannon silences her. The dogs back away showing her his bloody body, all she can focus on is his eyes, still blue, but no longer filled with life. _

Katniss jolts straight up in the bed, arms quickly wrap around her trying to pull her from her nightmare. She feels his breath as he whispers words of assurance in her ear, words she can’t hear over her pounding heart.

She tries to explain her dream, “the dogs got you. You threw me onto the cornucopia, but I couldn’t get you up in time.” 

Peeta puts his hands on her shoulders and moves her so she is facing him, “you got me to the top and we survived. Let’s do your list, together.”

She nods, taking deeps that are broken by hiccups as she tries to calm down. Peeta reaches over to turn on the light, before brushing the sweaty hair from her face. She stares into his eyes and is comforted by the life she finds in them. He raises his eyebrows, silently asking if she is ready to start. He says the first two words as she closes her eyes before she takes over. 

“My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 27 years old.  I live in District 12 with my husband, Peeta Mellark.  We survived the Hunger Games twice. We survived the war.  We are alive.” She breathes again before whispering the last words over and over, “We are alive. We are alive. We are alive.” 

When she stops her mantra Peeta lays back on their bed pulling her against his chest. They get situated and he starts lightly running his fingers along her bare arms to her shoulders and down her back. She could feel the heat from his fingers through her silky nightgown, each pass causing her body to relax more. 

She is not sure how long this goes on before his deep voice breaks the silence, “Katniss, what is going on? You were doing so well, but in the last couple of weeks your nightmares seem to be getting worse again. We aren’t close to any of the anniversaries, so why is this happening?” 

She props her head on her hand looking at her husband, she needs to face him when she told him why she thought the nightmares had returned.

“Dr.  Aurelius  warned me this may happen when I went off my birth control.” 

Confusion took over Peeta’s face before the realization hits, but he still needs more. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because I think we are finally in a place where your child can be safe. I want us to have a baby.” 

Katniss has never seen anything so bright, it’s as if all the light from the room was pulled into his smile. “Then let’s get a good start,” Peeta declared. Before she knew it his arms wrapped around her and she was on her back. She can’t help but giggle which is quickly swallowed by a kiss, one that puts the kiss on the beach to shame, however, instead of hunger it’s filled with hope, love, and promise. As their bodies meet Katniss has a feeling tonight is the night their future truly begins and no matter what’s ahead for them they’ll be fine because they’ll face it together.  


End file.
